Here we go again
by Mikey.MCR.Way
Summary: Submit your own member of the New Directions.
1. 1

McKinley is a school which is famous for cliques and people and their little groups, of various levels of popularity, fighting to try and reach the top. Of course there were quite a few people that didn't care about popularity, but the daily slushee stopped them from making a point about it.

The cafeteria at McKinley never changes, on the table that was in the centre of the room sat the cheerios, one cheerio in particular sat with her head held high and her golden haired shimmering as she flicked her pony-tail with boredom. Nothing interesting had happened so far that day, no gossip and rumours. Her eyes looked over at the doors wondering if she should just leave and find something a bit more interesting to do than sit in the cafeteria listening to her 'best friend' go on about some guy who she hadn't even heard of before. She wasn't sure why she was even friends with this girl, she wasn't even a cheerleader.

"Amber are you even listening?" Imogen Moralez said with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah totally," her cheery tone sounded very forced. "You like that guy Max, right?"

"Matt!" Imogen rolled her eyes. "I knew you didn't care."

"Fine! I'm listening now," Amber gritted out between her teeth.

Imogen pointed out Matt who was sitting by the windows of the room. Matt Cameron was a senior, meaning he was slightly older than the two girls. What caught Amber's attention was the leather jacket draped over the back of the chair. He was decent looking, she decided, I like a dark haired boy.

"Bit out of your league, Immy," Amber began. "Leave this guy to a cheerio."

Imogen scoffed back a laugh, giving Amber her best bitch-please glare. "Why have a cheerio when he can have me?"

Amber had to laugh out load at that, who could possibly be a better catch than herself? "Sorry short-stuff, but leave this to the big girls -namely me."

_Short. _Imogen's face took on a deathly fierce expression and her fingers ran through the pink strip in her straight black hair. She stood up and flung her tray onto the floor, causing the rest of the student population to turn around and look at the commotion, then stormed out the room pushing over a girl on her way out.

_Well_, Amber thought, _day just got a bit less boring_.

* * *

In a separate part of the school, completely oblivious to the drama revolving around Imogen and Amber, Lucas George sat in the deserted auditorium eating his lunch. Before you ask, no the senior was not obsessed with Star Wars, well… maybe a little bit, but that wasn't something you go around admitting in a school like McKinley. He preferred the solitude of the auditorium to the cafeteria, every once in a while he just liked to get up on the stage and sing when no one was around. He scanned the room to see if there were any people before climbing up on to the stage. He stood dead centre and ran a hand nervously through his brown curls, imagining the spotlight on his face.

He pulled the earphones out of his ipod and soon the opening melody blast through the room bringing it alive. He began to sway to the tune as he opened his mouth and sang the lyrics.

_And the reason that you had to care _  
_The traffic is stuck _  
_And you're not moving anywhere _

_You thought you'd found a friend _  
_To take you out of this place _  
_Someone you could lend a hand _  
_In return for grace _

Slowly as he gained more confidence he picked up his voice to belt out the chorus and raise his arms like he was being given a standing ovation.

_It's a beautiful day _  
_Sky falls, you feel like _  
_It's a beautiful day _  
_Don't let it get away _

_You're on the road _  
_But you've got no destination _  
_You're in the mud _  
_In the maze of her imagination _

_You love this town _  
_Even if that doesn't ring true _  
_You've been all over _  
_And it's been all over you _

_It's a beautiful day _  
_Don't let it get away _  
_It's a beautiful day _

Lucas then began to move more with the music until he was completely pulled in and dancing around the stage with a broad smile on his face.

_Touch me _  
_Take me to that other place _  
_Teach me _  
_I know I'm not a hopeless case _

_See the world in green and blue _  
_See China right in front of you _  
_See the canyons broken by cloud _  
_See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out _  
_See the Bedouin fires at night _  
_See the oil fields at first light _  
_And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth _  
_After the flood all the colors came out _

_It was a beautiful day _  
_Don't let it get away _  
_Beautiful day _

_Touch me _  
_Take me to that other place _  
_Reach me _  
_I know I'm not a hopeless case _

_What you don't have you don't need it now _  
_What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
__What you don't have you don't need it now_

He slowed down the song and sang the last two lines softly.

_Don't need it now _  
_Was a beautiful day_

Slow clapping came from the door way and he looked up shocked, but then the room became silent as he noticed it was Eleanor Cruz. He didn't really know the girl other than the fact that she was the bullies main target. It was only when he got a closer look at her that he noticed that she was covered in food.

"Are you okay?" He asked lamely.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. It was Imogen she shoved me over into a load of food… I thought I'd come here and be alone for a while…" Eleanor began.

"I can leave if you want?"

"It's fine you can stay if you want, I don't mind," Eleanor trailed off not knowing what to say. The room soon became slightly tense and awkward as neither person spoke.

"You're really good," Eleanor said, breaking the quite, "why don't you join Glee."

Lucas chuckled, "That'll put Mr Schue into shock."

Mr Schuester's story was a strange one, the once amazing New Directions took Nationals by storm, amazing power ballads were belted out by a girl named Rachel Berry and the Glee club became top of the school. That didn't last long though and soon Glee became the place all the losers hang out and after excessive bullying even they didn't want to risk it. As far as Lucas was aware no one had been in the glee club for years.

* * *

**Thank you so much for sending me characters :) I have enough now so I wont be ac****cepting any more.**

**Here's a question for you all!**

**What songs would you like to see as group numbers? I will pick what songs they do perform but I don't mind if you want to suggest some :)  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Here's Lucas' song- watch?v=co6WMzDOh1o (Just add youtube to the link).**


	2. 2

Kaleigh Morgan was just minding her own business in the corridor rummaging through her locker when Imogen Moralez stormed passed, her arm linked with Ellie Leener on one side and Callie Johnson on the other, both fellow sophomores. As Ellie spotted Kaleigh she gave a small smile and a wave. She just caught the end of their conversation as Ellie and Callie made there way over to Kaleigh.

"-I'm going to end up slapping Amber- Thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she's head of the cheerios!-"

"Hi guys," Kaleigh said.

"Hey," They replied in sync.

"What's up with Imogen now?" Kaleigh said this in a way which ensured that something was always up with Imogen.

"Her and Amber had another fight," Ellie put emphasis on the word another. "Over a boy I think."

"Don't know why you talk to her Ellie, she's just a bully, she slushee'd Eleanor twice yesterday!"

"She looked like she could use a friend," Ellie replied.

"So much boy drama!" Callie mock wiped her forhead, earning a giggle from Kaleigh.

"Don't worry Callie, we'll get you a guy and you can have drama of your own," Kaleigh said with a smirk across her face.

"Ha ha ha," Callie said sarcastically.

"I'm going to ask Nathan if he'll go out with you!" Kaleigh taunted, then broke out into a full sprint down the corridor.

"Well, I'll tell…Matt," She said coming up with a name quickly, "That you like him!"

"Really, that's the best comeback you've got," Ellie chuckled, "She doesn't play for that team."

"I don't work well under pressure!" Callie jokingly yelled at her, then took of running after Kaleigh.

The last thing Chris Ferguson and Nathan Williams were expecting while standing in the corridor was to be tackled to the ground by two teenage girls who had been running right at them.

"Woah… What the-" Chris began.

"Sorry boys!" Callie shouted.

"Nathan! I was looking for you," Kaleigh said mischievously, "Callie - she-"

"What?" Nathan said completely confused.

"Nothing!" Callie said, her Australian accent thick as she shouted. It was only then that Callie and Kaleigh realised they had caused quite a scene which was miraculously unnoticed by the teacher who was standing in the hall. Both girls walked away looking embarrassed. While the two seniors, Chris and Nathan, just looked at each other confused.

"I can't believe you did that, Kaleigh, you're supposed to be the nice one!" Callie was trying her best to be angry but ended up laughing. "Why can't I ever be mad at you?"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Of course not," Callie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Trying to avoid any more McKinley chaos, Chris and Nathan ended up sitting in the lunch hall with their friend Matt, who was trying to figure out how to do his French homework, as he smartly decided to leave it until last minute.

"-But rocher means rock, right?"

"Yes," Chris said rubbing his temples in irritation, "But that doesn't mean that you can write that 'ferrero rocher' is your favourite type of music!"

Matt closed his book and sighed out load, "Thanks for the help guys but I think I'll just ditch, this French stuff is really stressing me out. I can say Hello, goodbye, I don't need to know anything else."

"Adios," He said as he walked off leaving the pair on their own.

Meanwhile the drama group were all sitting in the art room chatting with each other. Jonathan Jones was a shy boy who preferred to keep to himself but he did have one very close friend, Elizabeth Daniels. Jonathan was a stocky, African-American boy and Liz was a freshman who was bubbly and full of enthusiasm but often found herself chucked into the side lines as the drama group kept giving the seniors the lead parts.

"How about Glee?" She said to Jonny.

"What about Glee, Liz?" He mumbled back.

"We should audition!" She said brightly.

"No way!" He said with alarm in his eyes. "Not going to happen!"

Liz jumped up and pulled him along with her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"With your definition of fun, I have a right to be worried," he reasoned. But Liz had already dragged him along to the choir room where Mr Schue sat on a chair with a smile on his face. Next to him sat another girl who looked just as nervous as Jonny.

"I may have mentioned to Mr Schue yesterday that we were going to audition," Liz whispered to him. "I also told Katie, we have maths together, and she decided to come along aswell." Liz gestured to the girl next to Mr Schue.

"Hi Katie,"

"Hey!" She said brightly back. Jonny could see why the two were friends, both as happy-go-lucky as each other.

"Take it away then, Elizabeth," Mr Schue told her.

_I am what I am_  
_I am my own special creation._  
_So come take a look,_  
_Give me the hook or the ovation._  
_It's my world that I want to take a little pride in,_  
_My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in._  
_Life's not worth a damn,_  
_'Til you can say, "Hey world, I am what I am."_  
_I am what I am,_  
_I don't want praise, I don't want pity._  
_I bang my own drum,_  
_Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty._  
_And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle,_  
_Why not try to see things from a diff'rent angle?_  
_Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud_  
_I am what I am!_  
_I am what I am_  
_And what I am needs no excuses._  
_I deal my own deck_  
_Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces._  
_There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit;_  
_One life, so it's time to open up your closet._  
_Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say,_  
_"Hey world, I am what I am!"_

Jonny had always known that Liz could sing but that performance was incredibly, he clapped enthusiastically as she belted the last line out.

"Wow Elizabeth!" Mr Schue said, "That was incredibly, it's nice to have a little Broadway singer in Glee club."

"Thanks Mr Schue," She said, still buzzing from the thrill of singing.

"Katie, your up next," Mr Schue told her giving her a smile of encouragement.

_I start out with blue prints and building blocks _  
_I stack them up so high you can't see the top _  
_I calculate the best ways to make it fall _  
_Before I swing the wrecking ball _

Katie started dancing around the room to the chorus and then pulled Liz away from the seat she was sitting on as they danced around to the tune, Katie then started doing the robot which made Liz laugh.

_I can't help but break it down _  
_I've got a heart that's full of mushroom clouds _  
_When it's self-destructive _  
_Like I'm wired to delete _  
_Anything that might be good for me _  
_Til I'm left with nothing _  
_Cause I pushed the button _

_I count to three _  
_Then watch the whole thing collapse _  
_Oh I can't wait to start again from scratch _  
_But every time I get to the final piece _  
_Oh I start disassembling _

_I can't help but break it down _  
_I've got a heart that's full of mushroom clouds _  
_When it's self-destructive _  
_Like I'm wired to delete _  
_Anything that might be good for me _  
_Til I'm left with nothing _  
_Cause I pushed the button _

_But soon I'll find the way _  
_To build up something beautiful that stays _  
_Cause deep down I know _  
_That I detach the moment that _  
_I throw the switch _  
_Alight the match _

_Cause I can't help but break it down _  
_I've got a heart that's full of mushroom clouds _  
_When it's self-destructive _  
_Like I'm wired to delete _  
_Anything that might be good for me _  
_Til I'm left with nothing _  
_Cause I pushed the button _

_This could be the last time that I undo _  
_The standing bridge that's taking me straight to you_

"Fabulous girls!" Mr Schue said whilst chuckling at their dancing. "You're up then Jonathan."

Jonny looked over at Liz and then began to notice that he was shaking. He gave her a look saying that he couldn't do this and took off running out of the room, ignoring Liz's shouts of "Jonny!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Since there are a lot of characters and it may get confusing, here's a list of them all;**

**Imogen Moralez**  
**Kaleigh Morgan**  
**Eleanor Cruz**  
**Lucas George**  
**Amber Tyler**  
**Elizabeth Daniels**  
**Matt Cameron**  
**Chris Ferguson**  
**Callie Johnson**  
**Katie Henderson**  
**Ellie Leener**  
**Jonathan Jones**  
**Nathan Williams**


	3. 3

First lesson on a Monday morning was agony, any student -or teacher for that matter, will tell you that. Chris, Nathan and Matt sat in the senior biology class. Due to lack of teachers who were willing to work at McKinley a few juniors had to join the class. They were supposed to be dissecting some weird squishy thing that was placed in front of them as they entered the classroom, Matt wasn't sure what it was, not that he was actually listening to begin with. Matt looked around the room and noticed that the only person other than Chris who was even trying to do some work was the weird kid who sat alone in the corner of the room, Lucas.

"Matt!" A voice interrupted his train of thought. "Matt!" The shrill voice kept yelling at him until he looked over to where the voice was coming from. Amber Tyler. The junior was the head-cheerleader and all-round mean girl.

"Yes."

"Will you come help me with this I don't want to touch it," She began. "It's so gross!"

Matt knew for a fact that she didn't really find it gross, she didn't have a problem with the last dissection project they had done. _Still, it would be rude to just ignore her_, he decided, getting up and walking over to her desk.

He sighed as he took hold of the cutting knife. Amber seemed to take this as a sign to start the conversation.

"Imogen has a massive crush on you."

This wasn't exactly news to Matt, he had heard, along with everyone else in the school, about Imogen's latest hissy fit. He started to blush with embarrassment, he was honestly flattered, but Imogen was not his type, neither was Amber.

"Really?" He said, trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, but you could do better," she said quickly.

"I like a girl with a voice, I used to sing in the choir-"

"Yeah, yeah, really interesting," She interrupted. "But you don't like Imogen, do you?"

He looked over at Chris and Nathan who were giving him weird looks then they looked at each other and shrugged. He then in turn, shrugged at Amber. Matt continued to cut up the fleshy-blob in front of them, stabbing it randomly as he genuinely had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Chris looked over at what he was doing and rolled his eyes. Chris was a laugh to be around and he was great at video-games but he took his work way to seriously. Senior year was to have fun and party not study and do homework. As the bell went signifying the end of the lesson, Amber put her hand onto his shoulder.

"You, me, breadsticks at eight," She declared loudly.

"Amber, I'm really flattered and you're a beautiful girl," He began, she smiled cockily at beautiful. "But I will have to decline."

"Why?" The smirk on her face had dropped to a scowl, "I'm head cheerio!"

"I just don't think we have much in common."

"Hey mate, you coming?" Chris said. Matt sent him a look of appreciation.

* * *

Rumor had spread around the school that Glee club was back up and running. The only members were two freshman girls but that was enough to start up the slushy's. Liz and Katie went into the choir room after there maths class and sat in the chairs on the front row and waited for Mr Schue to show up. Being in Glee had really affected their popularity while Liz wasn't particularly popular she just kept to the drama club, Katie was quite a popular girl, she was funny and liked to make other people laugh. Katie was beginning to feel the effects of being in Glee, her old 'friends' wouldn't even talk to her, at least she had Liz though; who was quickly becoming her best friend. Both girls giggled as they chatted at one hundred miles an hour. Liz's friend Jonathan hadn't shown up to school today, she wasn't worried at first but now he wouldn't even return her texts.

* * *

"Immy!" Amber called out to Imogen, who was doing her make-up in the bathroom mirror.

"What do you want?" Imogen said, her voice having a cruel quality to it. "Suddenly decided I'm just as cool as you and now I'm worthy for the great Amber Tyler to talk to."

"Look, I'm sorry alright, I was a bit out of line."

Imogen rolled her eyes and the continued to glare at Amber.

"You know quite a lot about music right?" Amber continued ignoring the glare.

"Yes, what of it?"

"I'm auditioning for Glee."

Imogen's expression was priceless, "Amber, that is social suicide!"

A few seconds of silence lasted before Amber sensed that Imogen wasn't going to offer her any help.

"I talked to Matt for you," Amber said coyly. "That's how sorry I am!"

"Really? What did you say?" Imogen whispered with wide, worried eyes.

"I basically told him how awesome you were and that he'd be stupid not to ask you out on a date."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he's thinking about it."

Imogen looked up at Amber who was smiling sweetly. "I can't believe you'd do that for me, thanks Amber, you're a good friend."

"So I'm forgiven?" Amber said.

Imogen giggled before pulling Amber into a hug. "Yes you're forgiven!"

_He's bound to ask me out now_, Imogen thought, _especially since the head cheerio recommended me! That was so sweet of Amber._

"So will you come with me to audition for Glee, please!" Amber said.

"Okay then, lets pick out songs!"

_Matt likes a girl with a voice, I'll show him a voice, Amber thought._

* * *

When Mr Schue finally arrived for the first Glee meeting he wrote the word 'friendship' on the board before turning and smiling at Liz and Katie. "So girls, I was thinking for the first meeting-"

A loud bang was heard in the room as the door swung open and hit the wall behind it, before two girls stalked in and smiled at Mr Schue with an air of confidence.

"Can I help you girls?" Will asked calmly.

"Were here to audition."

Liz and Katie looked at each other with shocked eyes, the two most popular girls at school wanted to join Glee?

Will Schuster could barely contain his grin, he was getting a real glee club again, maybe if Imogen and Amber joined lots of other people will too. "Take it away, Amber."

Amber smiled and nodded to the piano player who began to play the music for her song.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_  
_I think they're O.K._  
_If they don't give me proper credit_  
_I just walk away_

She shook her head and turned and strutted across the choir room.

_They can beg and they can plead_  
_But they can't see the light, that's right_  
_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_  
_Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are_

Amber then started to shake her hips and shimmy along to the beat. Doing hand gestures along with the lyrics.

_Living in a material world_  
_And I am a material girl_  
_You know that we are living in a material world_  
_And I am a material girl_

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_  
_That's all right with me_  
_If they can't raise my interest then I_  
_Have to let them be_

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_  
_I don't let them play_  
_Only boys who save their pennies_  
_Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

Amber jumped up and sat on the piano along kicking her legs out in front of her. She then patted the spot next to her and Imogen, taking her queue, sat next to her, swinging her legs out in the same motion and providing the backing vocals.

_Living in a material world (material)_  
_Living in a material world_  
_Living in a material world (material)_  
_Living in a material world_

_Boys may come and boys may go_  
_And that's all right you see_  
_Experience has made me rich_  
_And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's_

_A material, a material, a material, a material world_

_Living in a material world (material)_  
_Living in a material world_

"That was great Amber!" Mr Schue said. "Take it away Imogen!"

Imogen hopped off of the piano and gave Amber a high-five before taking the floor and singing herself.

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_  
_You should get some of your own_  
_Count that money, get your game up_  
_Get your game up, get your, get your, game up_

_You can't stop looking at me, staring at me_  
_Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me,_  
_So get up out my face,_  
_You can't stop clicking at me,_  
_Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,_  
_I can't stop, it's what it gone be,_  
_My swagger's in check_

Imogen's dance moves were included as she hit the chorus, moving her arms sharply with each beat of the song.

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_  
_My swagger's in check_  
_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_  
_I got it in check_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_  
_You should get some of your own_  
_Count that money, get your game up_  
_You're a hater, just let it go_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_  
_You should get some of your own_  
_Count that money, get your game up_  
_Get your game up, get your game up_

Amber then joined in with the dancing and both girls swayed their hips in sync.

_You can't stop shouting at me, calling at me,_  
_Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me,_  
_So get up out my way,_  
_You can't stop YouTube-ing me,_  
_On repeat, runnin' this beat,_  
_You can't stop, it's funny to me,_  
_I'm laughing all the way_

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_  
_Get, get, get on the floor_  
_Get, get, get on the floor_  
_I got it in check_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_  
_You should get some of your own_  
_Count that money, get your game up_  
_You're a hater, just let it go_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_  
_You should get some of your own_  
_Count that money, get your game up_  
_Get your game up, get your game up_

_Hi hater, kiss kiss_  
_I'll see you later_  
_Hi hater,_  
_It was very, very, very nice to meet you_

_Get on the floor..._  
_Get, get, get..._  
_Get on the floor..._  
_Get on the floor..._  
_I got it in check_  
_Get on the floor..._  
_Get on the floor..._  
_My swagger's in check_  
_Get on the floor..._  
_Get on the floor..._  
_I got it in check_

Katie clapped with Liz and smiled sportively at Imogen and Amber but she was secretly a bit disappointed with how good they were, they were so popular and got everything they wanted. She wouldn't be happy if they just took over New Directions, all Katie wanted was to sing and she was not going to let them stop her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :) I decided I'm going to post the list with everyone's names at the end of every chapter to try and avoid confusion. I also want to let you know that this story will NOT get abandoned half way through like a lot of stories like this one. If I don't update it for a long while feel free to hassle me about it, lol ;)**

Imogen Moralez  
kaleigh Morgan  
Eleanor Cruz  
Lucas George  
Amber Tyler  
Elizabeth Daniels  
Matt Cameron  
Chris Ferguson  
Callie Johnson  
Katie Henderson  
Ellie Leener  
Jonathan Jones  
Nathan Williams

**Question time!**

_**Now you know all the characters and what they're like, what pairings would you like to see?**_

**(To remind you, I will pick the pairings myself, I just find it interesting to see what you guys think :D)**


End file.
